Agent Gorgia (To be rewriten)
by Ultramagnus432
Summary: What ever did happen to Georgia? Well for those of you still want to know this is the story.
1. Agent Georgia

**As you know I'm not the best writer but this came to me as what did happen to gorgia so I said why not. This is the hopefully better than previous attempts.**

 **xxxxxx**

"Oh boy a jetpack, maybe I can use this to escape these elites."

In hindsight most people would do just about anything to escape a patrol of sangheli, but a highly experimental jetpack isn't the brightest escape route. Then again still better than the alternative of getting stabbed.

 _Pewpewpew._

Okay, that's hot time to go!" Turns out even with energy shields plasma still burns on impact, just not as bad.

"YOLO! Wait where the hell am I gonna go? Know what I'm just gonna wing it and hope I live!"

 _Pewpewpew_

Yup, time to go see ya later assholes!"As an insult to injury the "surprise" in the form if a small nuclear device ( _Breathes for dramatic effect)_

Detonated.

 **xxxxxx**

" _What happend to Georgia?"_

 _"Trust me you do not want to know!"_

" _But I really do."_

 **xxxxx**

 **(AN)Well I hope you guys liked it this is just a preview btw so if its recieved well enough I'll go from here.** **These chapter will start fairly short tho srry.**


	2. Chapter 1

**(AN)Well this is the official first chapter and thank you my one follower for reminding me how good it felt to write again anyway if your wondering how I'm gonna make out Georgia's character he was really just a joke so in all seriousness he's a total unknown which allows me a bit of freedom with his personality which is why I chose him. Now call me lazy but tbh I just cant capture the others so I took a lesser traveled route.Georgia's.**

 **xxxxxx**

Light and a bright fucking light at that"Ow jeez the back of my head, and holy shit that's bright!", is generally not the best of ways to wake up.

The surrounding area was filled with dull grays, destroyed buildings, and dead bodies.Whatever happened here was not an accident.With a headache the size of a covenant super carrier Georgia woke up in A LOT of pain. _Mt. Glenn_. At least they spoke english. With a check of his H.U.D this is what he found.

 _Shields- operational_

 _Motion sensor- operational_

 _Bio-foam injectors- operational_

 _Thermal sensors- operational_

 _Agent status- Injured_

 _Recovery beacon priority- Level 1: Equipment recovery_

 _Nearby agents- None_

 _Last known location- Razors edge covenant destryer_

 _Current location- Unknown_

 _Communications- Offline_

"Well I can feel pain, I just don't know if that's good or bad."

 _Alright recap. So far I survived a neuclear explosion, woke up in a hell hole thats been abandoned for at least twenty to thirty years, and to top it off I'm unarmed in a potentially hostile area. Top ten mission my ass. Complaints aside I would say I'm pretty fucked._

Might as well look for supplies... And a gun."

After raiding two corner stores and a pawn shop Georgia was able to find a few non-perishable protein bars, a baseball bat, and weird ass looking assault rifle.

"The hell does this button do? OH SHIT IT TURNS INTO A FUCKING SWORD, THIS IS BADASS, FUCK YOU BASEBALL BAT I FOUND SOMETHING WAY BETTER!" If Wash was arround to see this he would have nerded out then try to figure out how it works inside and out.

 _WARNING! UNKNOWN LIFEFORMS DETECTED PROCEDE WITH CAUTION!_

"Well fuck!"Keeping a steady hold on his rifle he entered a combat ready stance that only a seasoned veteran could master.

 _Thermal sensors active_. A small group of wolf like creatures following a noticeably larger one.The alpha. The pack, alpha included added up to about seven with the possibility of wanderers. "Not good I should probably scout them out, if hostile they will be dealt with accordingly. If not then I'll leave 'em. With caution and stealth he was able to observe them. "Dear god these fuckers ugly."

Apparently they didn't like being called that.

Blood red eyes hazed with bloodlust glared.

Then it pounced.

 **xxxxxx**

 **(AN)So...how did ya like it? Anyway I hope its satisfying, In other words I have a vauge Idea about where to go with this I do need a beta so if you can do that pm me also I will try to make these chapters longer but give it some time. This is Ultramagnus432 sighning off!**


	3. Chapter 2

_No way in hell I could ever own either rvb or rwby_

 _(Sadly)_

Augmentations. In a nut shell they take joe and turn him into badass joe 2.0 quicker reaction time, increased muscle mass (which amplifys a whole lotta shit), and damn near unbreakable bones. Now was one of those times were Georgia remembered how useful they were.

"Oh shit! Okay! ugly, mean, and armored. Well here's to hoping that this thing has ammo."

 _Click Click Click._ Okay time for plan B: _swish, swish, STAB. ROAR!!!!!_

 ** _Incoming fight scene slight gore_**

Rushing the first wolf-ish... thing, Georgia swung slightly above the jugular but due to the high agility of the beast he took off an arm. Said arm spewed blood then turned into black ash.

 _That's wierd I'm gonna have to research that later._

With a second swing he was able to actually kill it by cutting a large gash in the chest, and then decapitating it when it fell. There was a fairly similar pattern until he finfinished the smaller ones. Then came the alpha.

This ugly S.O.B had thicker plating along with strange markings, longer claws, spikes of some sort along the back, and possibly the scariest shade of crimson pools for eyes.

A ear splitting howl came from it's maw as it rushed to avenge it's fallen comrades. The alpha made the first strike by slashing out with its claws,but only knocked Georgia back a few feet due to his energy shields. Still the blow was strong enough to drain his shields to a quarter of their capacity.

"Okay, this is where the gloves come off!", He was officially pissed. With a small battle cry of his own, he launched an uppercut that could have rattled a sangheli field marshals teeth. Sending small armor fragments flying accompanied by bits of flesh, the sheer force of the punch dislocated the Alpha's jaw.

He used the sword to strike un-armored areas, thus dealing a fair amount of damage. Just not enough.

Another swing but this time his armor took more of the brunt than the shields. Georgia's fist shook in rage as he took a look at the large crack in his visor. You could dunk maine in ice, and still have a better chance of living than damaging Georgia's armor.

"You. BASTARD!", With speeds near that of Carolina's, he jumped up, somersaulted, and landed on the Alpha's back, tore a spike out thus pissing it off even more. Our wolf pal was swiping it's claws trying to get the green menace off his back with little to no avail, up until it felt one of it's spikes being torn off. Which apparently really hurts, but not as bad as having your skull impaled by your own bones; something our poor pal experiexperienced. As insult to injury Georgia stomped the things head untill it was little more than a puddle of brain matter and gore.

"If I have to fight anymore of these damn thing I'm gonna be pissed."

 ** _BANG BANG BANG!_**

"SON OF A BITCH, SNIPER!"

 **xxxxxx**

 **(AN) Well I guess we all know who was the sniper. All obviousness aside I hope I did good enough on comat. If I'm being honest that was the first combat scene I have ever written so please be aware of that but constructive criticism is verry apriciated please fave and follow. Or not your choice anyway Ultramagnus432** **signing off!**


	4. Chapter 3

**(AN) Hey guys! I would like to say thank you for following this story cause in all honesty this was probs gonna go dark. But not anymore! So without further ado lets go**

 **Disclamer: I OWN NOTHING**

 **xxxxxx**

"SON OF A BITCH SNIPER!" You know the saying _No rest for the wicked?_ Well our hero definitely knows this all to well.

 ** _BANG_** **_BANG BANG!_**

" WILL YOU STOP. **_BANG!_** FUCKING. _**BANG!**_ SHOOTING!" _... silence... **BANG!**_ Right past his pinkie toe.

" OKAY! THAT WAS ON PURPOSE NOW COME OUT OR I'LL DO... SOMETHING!" For obvious reasons this threat wasn't as useful as he hoped.

 _Sneaking, sneaking, sneaking..._ Wait what?

"Wait what? Ow the back of my neck!"

In the words of every person to ever live: Well fuck.

 **xxxxxx**

 _Ruby's P.O.V seriously fucked up building_

 _Bork_

"Zwei, quiet down the others are asleep."

 _Bork_ "Now? Okay, fine lets go boy."

Sadly, this poor huntress has no idea what this small and admitably cute corgi would do to cause a major fuck up for not one! But two protagonists.

 **xxxxxx**

 _Perry's P.O.V_ outside super secret hideout

"Hey"

"You ever wonder... Why are we here?"

" **NO! FOR THE LAST GODDAMED TIME I DONT WONDER WHY THE FUCK, WE'RE OUT HERE!** "

In all honesty this was a fairly common event when Andersmith was involved with guard duty.

"Dickbiscut."

 _Bork_

Hey! Whos out there" Goddamn it dog.

"Andersmith, find the thing making noise I'll make a report to torchwick. We may be compromised."

"Got it"

 _2 mins later_

"What the hell is that" Unfortunately thanks to faunus night vision, Andersmith was able to see Georgia in all his green glory.

" _If its atlas tech I can bring it back to the base. Maybe if I'm lucky I can get a transfer, hell maybe a promotion."_ And this is where things get hard

 _Sneaking...Sneaking...Sneaking **Whack**_

 _"Ow the back of my head!"_

" **KICK ASS! I GOT HIM, I ACTUALLY GOT HIM!"**

Sadly, just one faunus can't move half a ton of man and titanium-A alone.

" **HOLY FUCK ITS HEAVY! TO THE CART"**

15 minutes later

"And... done _wheeze,_ back to base _wheeze."_

But nothing's ever simple is it

 **xxxxxx**

 _Perrys P.O.V inside a badass underground base, same time_

 _ **CRACK!** THUD!_

 **OH SHIT, FALLING SKY!**

Alongside rubble was one unconcious Ruby, weaponless of course.

" _Sweet, now I can tell Roman I knocked her out then, maybe just maybe I get a promotion_."

 **"HEY ROMAN, I GOT A SUPRISE FOR YA!"**

Poking his head out in curiousity he asked

"Is it good or bad, Perry? Because let me tell ya, I have had a day."

Not sure what to say he put it as blunt as possible

"Uh, it's a little girl?"

" _Please say its a good thing!"_

Only a small look at Ruby and Roman was already done.

"That would be bad."

 ** _"FUUUUUUUUCK!!!"_**

 **xxxxxx**

 **(AN) Hey guys I'm real sorry I havn't updated this story in about a month. But what can I say. In between swim, choir, athletics, finals, party planing I have been overrun by personal shit but thanks to summer coming up this will give me more time to work during the day thanks for support.**


	5. Chapter 4

**(AN) Heyo** **Ultra here,** **sorry for the late update I just have had a hard time writing and I know summer actually was supposed to give me more time to write but we've seen how that went so lets get this shit done while I try to fix my writing sceduel and edit videos on Xbox's shity video editor.**

 _I will never own either of these_

 **xxxxxx**

 _Georgia's_ _P_ _.O.V, Badass_ _underground base_

Georgia woke up because of two things, one was someone yelling at the top of their lungs, and two was being poked by a sort of man with a cane. Emphasis on sort of, no man should wear that much make up, or any.

"C'mon turn on ya piece of- _woah"_

Sadly no one ever told torchwick not to wake up a spartan. Especially if that spartan was recently knocked out, confused, and pissed all in the same day.

 **"SIT THE FUCK DOWN! THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR KNOCKING ME OUT!"**

 **xxxxxx**

 _2 mins earlier_

 **"HEY BOSS I FOUND SOMETHING!"**

After regaining his breath and getting the sleeping pile of (Unseen) man and armor down the elevator, Andersmith was actualy feeling confident in that promotion.

 _Man when Torchwick sees this He's gonna be so fuckin proud I'm getting a promotion and a parade in my honor. Perry can drive the float and Torckwicks in charge of confetti!_

 **"WHAT THE HELL IS IT NOW ANDERSMITH, AND IF IT'S ANOTHER ONE OF YOUR STUPID FUCKING QUESTIONS I'M FEEDING YOU TO NEO!"**

Not really wanting to gind out if Neo actually ate people Andersmith just decided to get to the point.

"I found this green robot lookin thing and I thought it look like it might belong to atlas, so I knocked it out and hauled it down here. Now I'm done goodbye"

"Well hello beau-

"HEY ROMAN, I GOT A SUPRISE FOR YA!"

Can a man just have a moment of peace for one godamn day?

 **xxxxxx**

 **(A.N) I finnaly decided to go and work on** _outbreak of remnants light_ **so because of that Imma have to split this chapter in half but hopefully I'll have pt.2 out sometime soon. Ultramagnus432 signing off.**


	6. Pls help

**Hey guys it's Ultra here and I just wanted to say sorry for being late on updates for my stories, but I wanted to ask for a beta reader pleas pm me if interested it would really help in uping the quality of my chapters.**

 **Until next update -Ultramagnus432**


End file.
